


Bedspread Parachutes

by NoContractTermination



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContractTermination/pseuds/NoContractTermination
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeil live together in a townhouse on the outskirts of a rainy city. Also, Taeil has a thing for calling Jaehyunhyungduring sex.





	

It always seemed to be raining in these endless torrential sheets when Jaehyun returned home from work. They lived in the third of four terraced, wall-sharing townhouses that wound down a steep street and all looked exactly the same— vaguely house-shaped— aside from their wall colors that fluctuated between a few muted shades of blue. Jaehyun had to run the few steps from his car, parked right up against the curb, to the short awning that barely covered the front step, and by then he was drenched. After three ruined peacoats, he finally started keeping disposable ponchos in the glove compartment, and he’d already gone through half the pack.

He used to try to wait the rain out from inside his car. During that short stretch of time, he’d started noticing that Taeil had this habit of altering the shutters from inside their house based on his mood. Today they were closed, but a soft glow radiated through the wooden slats. Taeil liked lighting candles, but he was picky about the scents— he liked the scented ones, but only from certain brands. And they couldn’t be too strong, otherwise he’d get a headache and probably pass out before he remembered where the scent was coming from. 

You had to wriggle the doorknob a few times before it gave and let you in. Thank god for the awning, which had seen better days. The room smelled soft, like artificial linen. That was one of Taeil’s favorites.

"I’m home," Jaehyun called quietly, his voice hoarse from a day of cubicle work and disuse. Taeil didn’t like being startled. He was skittish sometimes, like a cat. 

"Upstairs," replied Taeil, "but I’ll be there in a sec."

It was autumn and neither the heaters nor the air conditioning units were running, so the house was abnormally quiet, besides the pounding of the rain. The two of them could’ve made do in a studio apartment, but Taeil liked the split-levels and their small, cozy rooms; he had a habit of curling up in small spaces and leaving the rest of the house untouched for the entire day. 

Jaehyun threw his poncho in the sad-looking storage box they had at the door for miscellaneous trash, and his coat in its usual place over the back of the couch. His shoes went over the heating vent to dry, and he shimmied out of his wet socks like a penguin trying to walk, leaving them in a sad trail toward the kitchen, where he wiped his feet down with a baby wipe and opened the refrigerator out of habit. Taeil usually picked up food on Fridays on his way home from his part-time job at the secondhand clothing store. He insisted that Jaehyun must be tired after a long week, but Jaehyun didn’t mind cooking with Taeil. It was fun, even when they bumped into each other in the cramped kitchen and had to move the toaster oven into the sink for enough counter space to cut the veggies and the meats at once. 

"There’s Thai on the table," came Taeil’s soft voice from the doorway. "You’re home early."

"Yeah, I’ve been doing a lot of—" Jaehyun started, closing the fridge and turning, but his voice died in his throat when he saw Taeil, wearing an oversized button-down shirt and who knew what underneath, his pale legs bare and delicate and relaxed as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"It’s yours, right out of the laundry," Taeil said, his eyes sparkling and grin soft with mirth. "Sorry for dirtying it so soon, _hyung_."

Jaehyun growled, manhandling Taeil out of the kitchen threshold and crowding him against the adjacent wall. He latched onto Taeil’s neck, which seemed to be laid out for him what with the first two buttons of Taeil’s (Jaehyun’s) shirt undone and all. And when Jaehyun breathed in, nose nuzzled against the crook of Taeil’s neck, there was the smell of their dryer sheets mixed with the sweet scent of Taeil’s skin, soft to the touch and trembling under his lips.

Neither of them remembered when it began. Actually, that was a lie— it began at _some_ point, but with Taeil, nothing ever happened suddenly; there was never a distinct before and after. It was gradual, like coaxing an abandoned animal out from under the dumpster, coming back with food every day at the exact same time until it finally crawled out to greet you. 

Taeil started out apathetic about sex, which was incredibly sad— like, it had literally made Jaehyun sad. "I don’t hate it, it’s just boring," Taeil confessed at some point in college, after they had made out for a little while and Taeil stopped him gently, afraid that Jaehyun might be disappointed with his lack of response. 

"Nothing is disappointing when it’s you," Jaehyun said, and Taeil slapped his chest gently. 

"You know that cheesy stuff doesn’t work on me," said Taeil, which was true. Not to say that Taeil didn’t like it sometimes, but he wasn’t easily provoked and all his reactions were small and contained. Cheesy pickup lines were better for people like Doyoung, whom Jaehyun had dated for a couple months on and off before Doyoung broke it off and set him up with Taeil so Doyoung could go off and pursue Lee Taeyong, who was one step above Jaehyun in some arbitrary game of territorial conquest Doyoung had fabricated in his mind. He was the type of person who wanted to make people fall in love with him just for the sake of having them wrapped around his little finger, and he was good at it, too. That is, until he actually ended up falling in love with Taeyong (who turned out to be domestic as fuck for the years he spent in college going to parties and drinking until he blacked out), and now they were living in a single-bedroom apartment in the city and raising two cats and several houseplants. Jaehyun and Taeil still went to brunch with them once in a while.

Doyoung was right when he said Taeil would be good for Jaehyun. Fucking around with Doyoung was fun for a while until they both had finals and Doyoung needed the stress relief and Jaehyun was kinda vanilla and Doyoung got bored of him and it was kinda okay because Jaehyun didn’t really have time for Doyoung anyway. "Moon Taeil is literally the most patient person I know," explained Doyoung. "And I’m being completely serious. I mean, I’d gladly kick _you_ off a bridge, but I wouldn’t set Taeil up with someone I didn’t trust."

Jaehyun held a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Wow, Doyoung, it’s already been a month since we broke up. Didn’t know you still hated me this much," he said, and Doyoung flipped him off. Though you didn’t really say shit like that unless you were confident that the person really _didn’t_ hate you, and never would. For all his spunk, Doyoung was a good friend and really tried to make things work in a way that was almost artful in its subtlety and easy to go along with. 

Then, Taeil came into Jaehyun’s life, small and ruffled and aloof. The first thing Jaehyun noticed about him was the way his fingers stuck out of his sleeves like those little fingerless gloves. (Even now, when Taeil wore Jaehyun’s clothes and the sleeves extended past his hands, it was all Jaehyun could do not to lift him up and toss him into the air.) If it were any other person handing Taeil to Jaehyun, it would’ve been a clear absolution of responsibility, like saying, "Here, fix him." But Doyoung wasn’t interested in shit like that; he’d probably be happy if they just turned out becoming friends. 

But it certainly helped that Taeil was like the most beautiful human being on this side of the planet. 

Looking back on it, Jaehyun was pretty obnoxiously infatuated with him. Doyoung probably held off making fun of him out of pity for how much of a fool he was making out of himself. He wouldn’t leave Taeil’s side, even if half the time Taeil didn’t notice him there until he cleared his throat and nearly scared Taeil out of his wits. That was the first of a long line of weird courting rituals they discovered while sizing each other up, slowly circling like animals until the circle became smaller and smaller and then Taeil was kneeling between Jaehyun’s legs, sulking because he couldn’t figure out why sex was so boring. 

"Do you have any kinks?" Jaehyun tried quite suddenly, but Taeil seemed unperturbed.

"Not… really?"

Jaehyun patted Taeil’s shoulder, and Taeil keened slightly into the touch. Interesting. "I’m sure you do, we just haven’t found them yet."

"Sounds demoralizing," Taeil said sadly. 

"I love you," Jaehyun had replied, and Taeil perked up at that. Taeil liked that— not in a sexual way necessarily, but it always made him smile a little. And— for Jaehyun, at least— it wasn’t that hard to say. 

"I love you," Jaehyun repeated into the crook of Taeil’s neck, breathing against his skin but not actually kissing it, wanting to feel Taeil tremble in his arms for a few more moments before losing himself in the heat of the moment. 

Taeil was breathing heavily next to Jaehyun’s ear, his fingers locked in an iron grip on Jaehyun’s shoulders, clinging on for dear life. "I know," he murmured after a moment, moving his hand to the back of Jaehyun’s neck and playing with the short hairs there, sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. 

Taeil didn’t wear Jaehyun’s clothes often because Jaehyun’s clothes, being the larger of the two, were harder to wash and fold, and Taeil didn’t feel like folding them an extra time. So it was a rare treat getting to undo the familiar buttons and uncover Taeil’s soft skin underneath instead of his own. There were still remnants from some fading bruises left over from the last time they had sex. Jaehyun’s dick twitched a little at that, and Taeil coughed out a breathless laugh.

"Admiring your work?" he said, breathing in sharply when Jaehyun looked back up at his face while trailing his hands down Taeil’s bare torso.

"Admiring your skin," Jaehyun replied. 

Jaehyun’s soul left his body a second time when his hands fell to Taeil’s hips and felt the itch of lace under his fingers, and then the smooth, soft brush of silk, not much different from Taeil’s skin itself. 

Taeil was still panting when he smiled up at Jaehyun, murmuring, "You like them?"

"When did you get these, Taeil-ah," Jaehyun said lowly, his fingers alternating between gripping bruises into Taeil’s skin and rubbing over his hipbones softly, dipping under the waistband of Taeil’s panties and watching for every one of Taeil’s subdued reactions— the hitch in his breath, the wordless noises that slipped from his lips. 

"Secret," Taeil whispered before pressing a hard kiss to Jaehyun’s lips before slipping out from between his arms and grabbing his wrist, saying, "Bedroom?" as he tugged on Jaehyun’s sleeve. 

Taeil was like a nymph, or something. A mermaid, maybe, if they all lived in the water. He could lead Jaehyun to his death with just the sound of his voice. If Taeil told Jaehyun to bury himself alive, he’d probably do it with his bare hands. Jaehyun was a cool, collected person. Taeil turned that on its head. There was one time they were sitting on the couch, cuddling while Taeil talked animatedly about his manager and the store owner Minseok-hyung, whom he’d only met for the first time. They’d just moved in, and everything had felt new and exciting and transient all at once, as if Taeil could slip through his fingers at any moment and Jaehyun would have no idea where he’d gone. That must’ve been what was on his mind when he kissed Taeil while Taeil was in the middle of the sentence, leaving Taeil to breathe out, "—seok… _hyung_ ," when their lips touched, open-mouthed and dry and fluttery and just breathing into each other’s mouths like that. Until Taeil closed his eyes and pressed his lips insistently against Jaehyun’s and climbed onto his lap, tugging on his jacket collar to bring their bodies impossibly closer, all while murmuring, "Hyung, _hyung_ , Jaehyun-hyung, _please_."

Jaehyun lost track of how many times he made Taeil come that night, going until Taeil was literally falling asleep in the crook of his neck with his lips still latched onto Jaehyun’s collarbone. They’d been dating for three years by that point and Taeil had never been so _into it_ , so that was maybe the weird story of how the age-reversal-kink more or less came into being, with some help from poor Minseok, whom they mutually decided to spare by not breathing a word about it. 

Of course they sometimes fucked silently, too, or without any coherent words, but it was getting so bad that all Taeil had to do was say _hyung_ in a certain tone of voice and he could leave Jaehyun hot and struggling to hide it for the rest of the day. Fortunately, this was Taeil and not any number of Jaehyun’s friends or coworkers who would jump at the opportunity— namely, Doyoung, Yuta, Ten, who were all very much also _not_ younger than Jaehyun.

Taeil led him up a few steps to their bedroom around the corner and pulled him, giggling, onto the bed, which was high and bouncy and a little creaky and made of brass and looked kind of like a princess loft, but Taeil liked it. He was still giggling when Jaehyun kissed him hard a few times, trying to kiss the giggles out of him. Sure enough, they turned into gasps and sweet little whines when Jaehyun started trailing kisses down Taeil’s chest, pushing the shirt aside but not all the way off. 

The panties were pastel pink and had a lace band across the top but were otherwise plain, made of that faux silky polyester kind of material which stretched around Taeil’s dick fabulously. Taeil was biting on his sleeve when Jaehyun looked up at him with a gentle smile-smirk, and his pupils were wide and blown-out, tears pooling in his eyes when Jaehyun pulled his panties slowly down his thighs, purposely brushing the back of his hand against Taeil’s dick. 

Taeil’s legs trembled, his heel digging impatiently into the sheets, which were still unmade from that morning. "Please," he whispered, to which Jaehyun responded by taking the tip of Taeil’s dick into his mouth. Taeil cried out and jerked his knees up and outward, spreading his legs and giving Jaehyun more room. 

The backs of Taeil’s thighs were so _pretty_. There were some freckles here and there, and a scar from when he had to get a mole removed when he was like four. They were smooth and soft and all Jaehyun’s. He ran his hands up them, pushing them apart gently and making eye contact with Taeil until Taeil squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, flushing. Jaehyun grinned around Taeil’s dick. Cute.

Taeil was incredibly sensitive, especially when it came to Jaehyun’s mouth on him. If they wanted a quick fuck, exchanging blowjobs usually did the trick. In college, Jaehyun could get off just from rutting against Taeil’s ass a few times, but they were young and stupidly horny then. 

Today was Friday, and Taeil wasn’t going anywhere.

Taeil’s fingers met Jaehyun’s for a moment before Taeil started slapping at Jaehyun’s hand insistently. "Stop, stop, I’m gonna—" Taeil breathed, trailing off into a loud, breathy sigh when Jaehyun pulled off him and bit down on his thigh and sucked a mark there. 

Today was Friday, and they had a lot of time. Sometimes they drew it out, too, talking a little while they waited for each other to come down from just barely at the edge. Or if they went multiple rounds. Taeil was more talkative during sex, and Jaehyun could sometimes coax things out of him he’d never otherwise admit. Like why Taeil liked calling him _hyung_ so much, to which Taeil, in a daze, eyes glazed over, flushed and replied, "I don’t know… you’re tall, and you look older. And I like when you… cook, and stuff." Which was good enough, because after a while of hearing _hyung_ come out of Taeil’s mouth when he had Jaehyun’s dick between his lips or between his thighs or when he was riding Jaehyun on the couch, it started to get pretty hot in its own way. Pavlovian conditioning or something. And also the lull of Taeil’s voice when it was high and broken.

Jaehyun kissed his way downward slowly as Taeil held his own legs up, gasping for breath and struggling not to buck his hips up. And Taeil’s lower back curled as he seemed to sense what Jaehyun was going for, and Jaehyun licked over Taeil’s entrance appreciatively. "Ah, Jae— _hyunnnng_ ," Taeil whined, already trying to push down onto Jaehyun’s tongue. 

"You’re pretty like this," Jaehyun said against the back of Taeil’s thigh, and when he finally thrust his tongue into Taeil, Taeil arched his back beautifully for him, his voice cracking on a low sob. 

" _Fuck_ , Jaehyun, oh my god," Taeil panted into his sleeve as Jaehyun tongue fucked him, alternating between quick and slow thrusts, flicking his tongue around inside as Taeil keened and moaned above him, trying hard to stay as still as possible, his fingers pressing white into his own thighs. Taeil started fucking himself down on Jaehyun’s tongue again, repeating, "Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_ ," which meant he was close to coming, and when Jaehyun pulled out, Taeil jerked his head to the side, whining out frustratedly. 

"Just hold on a bit longer for me, babe," Jaehyun panted out, shrugging out of his blazer and shirt and unzipping his trousers and sliding up next to Taeil, who turned and caught him in a blind, frenzied kiss. 

Taeil’s hands were suddenly all over him, framing his face, running through his hair, grabbing onto his shoulders and biceps. Taeil’s hands were always small and nimble and in ways faster than Taeil was, and they always got what he wanted, especially when he was like this, open and desperate. 

Taeil threw his bare leg over Jaehyun’s clothed thighs, wrapping around him possessively and bringing him closer. And when Jaehyun slotted their dicks together with his hand, Taeil moaned into his mouth. "C-can I…" Taeil said between gasps, though he didn’t really need permission. 

Jaehyun smiled and pecked Taeil softly on the cheek. "Come for me," he murmured hotly against Taeil’s ear, and Taeil came with a shout which he quickly muffled against Jaehyun’s mouth. The sight of Taeil coming undone for him, his orgasm racking through his body as he yelled for Jaehyun and clamped his legs around him, was enough to bring Jaehyun to release not long after, his own groan pressed against what would probably become another hickey on Taeil’s neck, just under his jaw. 

As they came down from their highs, both breathing harshly, Taeil raised a shaking hand to his neck. "That one’s... really high up," he complained with a bit of a lazy grin on his face.

Jaehyun ducked his head down and kissed the tips of Taeil’s fingers. "Sorry, hyung."

"Mmm, I kind of like it," Taeil said softly into Jaehyun’s hair, and Jaehyun tightened his grip on Taeil’s waist. 

"You’re the best," Jaehyun replied, and Taeil ruffled his hair, his fingers still gentle and soft.

"Dinner’s still on the table," said Taeil.

"Let’s just lie here a little longer," Jaehyun mumbled, and Taeil laughed. 

"About the underwear," he continued, and Jaehyun groaned against Taeil’s shoulder, wrapping his arms completely around Taeil’s torso under his shirt. "I went shopping with Doyoung." Taeil could weirdly rattle off things like these with a straight face, and sometimes he’d even ask why Jaehyun reacted by either being 1. uncomfortable, 2. turned on, or 3. some mix of the two. 

"Jesus, Taeil," Jaehyun said, and this time Taeil laughed because he knew.

"There are more in the bottom drawer," he said lightly, as if he were talking about the groceries. "You know, in case you wanted to pick a pair for next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 3 days and I think it beats the previous one for the most self indulgent thing I have ever written :^) It was supposed to be just the porn but for some reason my brain decided to add a uni backstory!!! why
> 
> Anyway I wanted to write for my low key favorite Taeil pairing even though it's not very popular.. I think they'd be so cute in a domestic setting. Thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
